Fate's Little Marionette
by EriLenx07
Summary: One moment I'm a stressed out teen and the next I'm a ninja trying to manipulate this new world. Life's weird but honestly? Sometimes...it's almost as if I'm nothing but fate's little marionette.


**A/N Hello my darlings~**

**I'm rewriting this fic (even though I only did two chaps so far in any case).**

**I'll be keeping the original version up for whatever reason (I'm a sentimental bitch, sue me.) The original is called Puppet or Prophet but it sucks so yeah.**

**So, let's hope this turns out better, kay?**

_**Disclaimer- Sad as it is to say, I don't own Naruto. If I did, the pairings would be much more developed than they were in the actual damn thing.**_

_(~CHAPTER 1~)_

At some point in their lives, everyone wonders what exactly death is like.

But let's be honest here.

No matter what anyone says, suicidal or not, no one ever really wanted to find the answer.

That's just how life works. We're all afraid of death. That's why people want to be immortal.

Living is just so…_normal_, that no one actually wants to go out of the norm and enter the realm of the dead.

I'll be honest here. I've never been afraid of death but that doesn't particularly mean that I actually wanted to see what was beyond the realm of the living- the other side so to speak.

Oh yeah…I haven't introduced myself yet, now have I?

My name is…not important. Age? Technically fifteen. Occupations? I like to write and draw. I'm also slightly obsessed with a few anime such as _Code Geass, Death Note_ and _Naruto_ and I also happen to like a few games such as _Tales of The Abyss_ and _Pokémon._

Relationship status? Taken, or at least I used to be. Friends? A couple, I just hope they're still doing okay. Family? Let's not talk about that…

So that's who I am. Now, you might be wondering about why I brought up such a heavy topic. After all, it's not exactly something that often pops up in regular day to day conversations.

But I digress.

So you see, it all started yesterday. Was it yesterday? I can't really tell.

I was taking a nice walk in the park, like any other day. I love taking walks in the park then going on the swings. It's just so relaxing.

Well, anyways.

So I happened upon the sight of some girl kissing my boyfriend. Yeah, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

And I just so happened to be an overly emotional, idiotic klutz.

Now the thing is, my luck is strange. Sometimes it's the best luck ever, like when I managed to bullshit an entire test and still get an A out of pure luck. But then there are other times when my luck is downright terrible.

Like when I was so shocked by what just happened that I may have accidentally tripped onto the road while the cars were still speeding by and ended up getting run over.

I think I've just beaten the world record for stupidest way to die.

So that's pretty much why I'm currently sitting on the roof of a parked car, watching as people fussed over my mangled body, not even noticing that I was practically right next to them.

I looked down onto my hands, noting how pale and transparent they are. Great…I'm a ghost.

That's just fantastic, isn't it?

I sighed, waiting for that mysterious light to come by and take me away to where ever dead people usually go when they finally kick the bucket. Everyone says that there is one, so where the hell is the damn thing?

Time continued as I continued to wait and wait for that damn slow light. In the mean time, I listened in to the conversations surrounding my body.

Speaking of which, I still can't believe that I'm…looking at myself. My body looked as if it had just been shredded, with only the face being in perfect condition. My normally warm hazel eyes were wide open, trapped in an image of pure fear. And yet…they were still so blank…

It was hard to tear my eyes away from the gruesome sight.

But anyways, I had also found out a few key things about my death.

First of all, it had been a total misunderstanding. My boyfriend had just been jumped by a stalker that had already been arrested several times for sexual harassment.

So I basically just died for no reason.

And second of all…my parents were too _busy_ to come see my corpse. I heard the officers talking on the phone with them.

A cold, humorless laugh managed to escape my colorless lips.

Even when I died, they still couldn't find it in them to care…

Guess what the sad thing is.

I wasn't even surprised.

I'm not particularly sure about how it happened, but at some point the whole world faded into nothing but red and black. I was surrounded by a warm, liquidy-feeling.

It was…comfortable, but not at all what I had expected from the afterlife.

I guess even the afterlife isn't exactly the paradise I had expected it to be. Just another disappointment…oh well. There's nothing I can do about it now.

I'm not sure about how much time passed as I simply sat there, contemplating.

This place may have been strange and blank, but it was nice at the same time. I kinda liked it, to be honest.

Is this purgatory? If it is, then I can't say that I really mind.

It was nice and soft and…_then it was all just ripped away._

The first thing that I noticed was that I couldn't speak. The sound refused to come out as anything more than a cry and then I realized that there were tears running down my cheeks.

I don't know why…but someone was holding me.

I finally managed to look up at her, since opening my eyes wasn't very easy for whatever reason. My eyelids were heavy, annoyingly so.

The woman was beautiful. Tired, but nonetheless beautiful. With her slender face, smooth chocolatey brown hair and warm eyes, she could've easily been a supermodel.

It was then that I realized that I had just been reborn.

It made sense. It explained why my eyelids were so heavy, why my movements felt so sluggish and why my vocal chords refused to work properly.

I cried and cried, but I just couldn't stop. Perhaps this is just my lungs adjusting to the air?

I opened my eyes once more, having felt someone new take hold of me. It was a young boy, maybe twelve or so. His eyes were the same as those of my new mother and his hair was a nice, soft red.

He had a nice voice, I noticed, as he soothingly whispered things into my ear. He was…speaking Japanese. I know a bit of it, so I easily understood that he was calling me his beautiful little sister. He was saying that I looked like such a pretty little doll…

His embrace was as soft as his voice and I found myself strangely attached to his smile.

But that was when I noticed the forehead protector or hitai-ate on his neck…inscribed with the symbol of Sunagakure from _Naruto_.

Japanese speaking redheads…hitai-ate…

Oh god…I'm in Naruto…

**Review please!**


End file.
